This invention relates to implantable leads for delivering therapy, in the form of electrical stimulation or drugs, to the human body. Specifically, this invention relates to implantable leads that may be expanded, retracted or adjusted after implantation in the human body. This invention also relates to mechanisms for accomplishing such expansion, retraction or adjustment of such leads in situ. Further, this invention relates to control systems for controlling such expansion, retraction or adjustment of such an implanted lead.
Recent efforts in the medical field have focused on the delivery of therapy in the form of electrical stimulation or drugs to precise locations within the human body. Therapy originates from an implanted source device, which may be an electrical pulse generator, in the case of electrical therapy, or a drug pump, in the case of drug therapy. Therapy is applied through one or more implanted leads that communicate with the source device and include one or more therapy delivery sites for delivering therapy to precise locations within the body. In drug therapy systems, delivery sites take the form of one or more catheters. In electrical therapy systems, they take the form of one or more electrodes wired to the source device. In Spinal Cord Simulation (SCS) techniques, for example, electrical stimulation is provided to precise locations near the human spinal cord through a lead that is usually deployed in the epidural space of the spinal cord. Such techniques have proven effective in treating or managing disease and acute and chronic pain conditions.
Percutaneous leads are small diameter leads that may be inserted into the human body. usually by passing through a Tuohy (non-coring) needle which includes a central lumen through which the lead is guided. Percutaneous leads are advantageous because they may be inserted into the body with a minimum of trauma to surrounding tissue. On the other hand the types of lead structure, including the electrodes or drug-delivery catheters, that may be incorporated into percutaneous leads is limited because the lead diameter or cross-section must be small enough to permit the lead to pass through the Tuohy needle.
Recently, the use of xe2x80x9cpaddlexe2x80x9d leads, like Model 3586 Resume(copyright) Lead or Model 3982 SymMix(copyright) Lead of Medtronic, Inc., which offer improved therapy control over percutaneous leads, have become popular among clinicians. Paddle leads include a generally two-dimensional set of electrodes on one side for providing electrical therapy to excitable tissue of the body. Through selective programmed polarity (i.e., negative cathode, positive anode or off) of particular electrodes, electric current can be xe2x80x9csteeredxe2x80x9d toward or away from particular tissue within the spinal cord or other body areas. Such techniques are described by Holsheimer and Struijk, Stereotact Funct Neurosurg, vol. 56, 199: pp 234-249; Holsheimer and Wesselink, Neurosurgery, vol. 41, 1997: pp 654-660; and Holsheimer, Neurosurgery, vol. 40, 1997: pp 990-999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. This feature permits adjustment of the recruitment areas after the lead has been positioned in the body and therefore provides a level of adjustment for non-perfect lead placement. Such techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,330, 5,058,584 and 5,417,719, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, the value of a transverse tripole group of electrodes has been demonstrated for spinal cord stimulation, as described by Struijk and Holsheimer, Med and Biol Engng and Comput, July, 1996: pp 273-276; Holsheimer, Neurosurgery, vol. 40, 1997: pp 990-999; Holsheimer et al., Neurosurgery, vol. 20, 1998. This approach allows shielding of lateral nervous tissue with anodes, like the dorsal roots. and steering of fields in the middle under a central cathode by use of two simultaneous electrical pulses of different amplitudes.
One disadvantage recognized in known paddle leads is that their installation, repositioning and removal necessitates laminectomies, which are major back surgeries involving removal of part of the vertebral bone. Laminectomies are required because paddle leads have a relatively large transverse extent compared to percutaneous leads. Thus, implantation, repositioning and removal require a rather large passage through the vertebral bone.
Another disadvantage with paddle leads is that optimal positioning is often difficult during implant. For example, the transverse tripole leads described above work optimally if the central cathode is positioned coincident with the physiological midline of the spinal cord. Such placement is difficult since the doctor cannot see the spinal cord thru the dura during implant. Moreover, lead shifting may occur subsequent to implant, thereby affecting the efficacy of the therapy delivered from the lead.
Yet another disadvantage recognized with paddle leads is that the lead position may change merely with patient movement. For example, when a patient lies down, the spacing between an epidural lead and the spinal cord decreases to a large extent, so that it is often necessary to lower the amplitude of the stimulation by half. It is reasonable to assume that steering effects of a tripole lead might also be affected if the CSF width changes dramatically, or if due to patient twisting or activity, the orientation between the lead and spinal cord changes.
While the prior art has attempted to provide deformable leads, which may provide improved insertion characteristics or enhanced stability once inside the body, they have not succeeded in providing a device which remedies the aforementioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,347 to Hess discloses an implantable electrode lead having a distal end portion with a laterally extending stabilizer, preferably in the form of curved loops. Similarly, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,403 to Dickhudt discloses an inflatable lead for enhanced contact of the electrode with the dura of the spinal cord._U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,754 to Mullett discloses a device to allow electrodes to move to more lateral positions after insertion, when a stiffening guidewire used during insertion is removed. In Mullett""s device, only one electrode can be found at any particular longitudinal location, since only gentle curves of the lead were designed, and the curves are not adjustable after implant of the lead. Similar problems apply to the device disclosed by O""Neill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,247.
Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Publication No. WO 93/04734 to Galley discloses a lead tip that has four spans that will bulge into four different directions when a confining outer catheter is drawn proximally back over the lead body. The publication describes one electrode on the middle of each span. In situ in the epidural space, these four electrodes will form a square or rectangular cross-sectional shape. Two of them might be pressed into the dura (at lateral positions) and the other two would be dorsal, against the vertebral bone. Only the electrodes nearest the spinal cord would be useful for programming. While this could give two electrodes at the same longitudinal position, their medial to lateral locations are difficult to control, and their ability to spread apart depends on the relative stresses in the spans and tissue-like adhesions that may be present. Other malecot-type lead tips have been proposed for positioning of electrodes in the heart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,147, Chilson and Smith, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,894, Edhag, 1989) or anchoring of lead bodies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,819, Dickhudt and Paulson, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,439, Otten, 1992) or positioning of ablation electrodes (Desai, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,103, 5,397,339 and 5,365,926). While the aforementioned prior art devices provide various configurations for compact insertion or lead stabilization after implant, they do not offer the advantages and improved efficacy recognized with respect to paddle lead configurations.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a lead structure for stimulation of excitable tissue surfaces which combines the advantages offered by percutaneous leads with respect to minimized trauma during insertion, repositioning and removal with the advantages offered by paddle-type leads with respect to improved efficacy, ability to provide electrodes in places lateral to the axis of the lead and tailoring of treatment.
It would also be desirable to provide a lead structure which permits adjustment of the lead dimensions and therefore the delivery site location in situ for enhanced control of the therapy being applied to the excitable body tissues.
It would be further desirable to provide a paddle lead which is capable of automatically adjusting its width or delivery site spacing automatically in response to patient factors such as body position or activity or in response to a parameter such as muscle contraction or action potentials, which may be characteristic of the stimulation or therapy being applied.
The invention combines the advantages of percutaneous leads with those of paddle leads. In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a lead structure including a central core portion and at least one flexible, semi-flexible or semi-rigid transversely extending span which may be positioned in a compact position during insertion in which it is wound around or otherwise disposed in close proximity to the central core portion. Each span may also be deployed or shifted to a position in which it extends outward from the central core portion in a transverse direction. Each span has disposed on one surface a number of therapy delivery elements, in the form of electrodes or catheter ports, for delivering therapy in the respective form of electrical or drug therapy to the body. In the compact insertion position, the lead may be easily inserted within a catheter or Tuohy needle. Once the lead has been positioned at the appropriate place in the body, the span or spans may be deployed from the compact position to the extended position in which the therapy delivery elements are positioned in a fashion similar to a paddle lead. The flexibility of the spans also permits the lead to be retracted back to the compact position in the event that the lead must be removed from the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a lead which includes a central core portion and at least one flexible paddle extending therefrom and which may be coiled around the core portion when the lead is to be compacted for insertion. As the lead is inserted through a catheter or Tuohy needle, the spans are kept in the compact position by lead rotation in a direction opposite their direction of winding around the central core. Also according to the invention, the spans are deployed by rotating the central core portion in the same direction in which the spans are coiled around the central core portion. Because of the flexibility of the spans, they are caused to move outward, away from the central core as the lead is uncoiled. In another embodiment of the invention, the spans can be formed of a resilient material in which resilient forces develop when the lead is configured in its compact position. The lead is maintained in its compacted form while inside of the insertion tool, i.e. Tuohy needle. The resilient forces cause the spans to extend outward once the lead exits the end of the insertion tool.
An outer concentric retainer tube may be provided in combination with the lead, the outer retainer tube acting to retain the lead in its compact position during insertion. The retainer tube may be provided with a pair of notches on its distal end to aid in the retraction of the lead after deployment. Specifically, the notches are disposed on the distal end of the retainer tube in such a manner that the spans will engage the notches when the central core portion is rotated and pulled toward a proximal end of the retainer tube. The notches retain the spans in position as the central core rotates. thus causing the spans to coil around the central core portion and assume a compact position.
The present invention also provides a lead which may be compacted in a different manner than described above. The lead is comprised of a series of therapy delivery elements which are attached to a thin backing sheet which permits the sheets to be disposed one on top of the other in the compact insertion position and then to expand to a generally planar orientation once the lead is inserted to the appropriate position in the body.
The following are exemplary advantages of adjustable leads constructed according to the preferred embodiments of the invention:
1. The spacing of the sites can be matched to important dimensions of the tissue affected, e.g., the width of the Cerebro-Spinal Fluid (CSF) between the dura and the spinal cord.
2. As the dimensions of the lead tip are changed, the locations of the sites relative to the tissue affected may be advantageously altered. For example, as a paddle""s width is increased the paddle will move toward the spinal cord in the semicircular dorsal part of the epidural space.
3. In cases where the bones or fluid compartments have large widths (e.g., CSF depth at spinal level T7 or T8) or are too wide in a particular patient, the paddle width can be increased appropriately to ensure effective therapy.
4. Changes in paddle width and the accompanying medial and lateral movement of the sites can have a beneficial effect on the therapy. For example, the ability to stimulate only the medial dorsal columns versus the more lateral dorsal roots may provide enhanced therapeutic results.
5. As the patient ages, their pathological condition changes, their degree of fibrosis or scar tissue changes, or the effects of the therapy change, adjustments of the paddle dimension(s) might restore or maintain the benefit.
6. If the paddle""s dimension(s) can be changed after implant, it may be possible to optimize the benefits and minimize undesirable side effects.
7. By changing the paddle""s dimension(s), it may be possible to avoid surgery to replace or reposition the lead.
8. By changing the paddle""s dimension(s), it may be possible to position the sites optimally relative to important physiological locations, e.g., the physiological midline of nervous tissue, or receptors responsive to the drugs being delivered.
9. It may be possible to minimize the use of energy by optimizing efficiency of therapy delivery through adjustment of paddle width.
10. There may be minimal insertion trauma and operating room time and resources needed if it is possible to place a lead with percutaneous techniques, and then expand it in situ.
11. Repositioning of a paddle lead can be done without laminectomy. Removal is also made quicker and less traumatic.
12. With closed loop feedback control of the paddle""s dimension(s), optimal therapy can be maintained with less interference with the patient""s lifestyle.
Another preferred embodiment allows automatic changes in at least one dimension of a paddle lead. Such a system would measure an effect of the stimulation, e.g., a compound action potential caused by stimulation/drugs, a muscle contraction, the direction of gravity, increased activity of the patient, relative motion of vertebral bones, or other effects. Measurement techniques for compound action potentials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,429 the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such a recorded signal should be altered if the lead paddle dimension that is controlled is changed. Then, after filtering, amplifying, integrating and comparing the recorded signal to a previous stored signal, the parts of the lead that control the dimension in question will be moved or activated, causing a change in said dimension, which will restore the effect measured to its original value. This constitutes closed loop feedback control, and can enable to patient to be less affected by changes in the therapy caused by his/her position, activity, etc. Of course there should be governors on the dimensional changes allowed, so that if the measured parameter is very greatly changed, neither the device nor the patient will undergo damage or trauma. The described embodiments show preferred techniques to expand a lead in directions transverse to the main axis of the lead body. The invention also contemplates devices for expanding the lead in a direction substantially parallel to the lead axis.
Other advantages novel features, and the further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.